Venganza
by Hannah McCatter
Summary: Misty, May y Dawn, van a pasar una vacaciones de verano a Isla Espuma junto con sus novios y con Brock y Gary. Sin embargo, yendo a buscarlos para ir a la piscina, los escuchan hablando de cosas no muy gratas sobre ellas, haciendo que se enojen y que busquen la venganza hacia ellos como les sea posible. ¿Se salvarán Ash, Paul y Drew? ¿O morirán en el intento?
1. Conversación no demasiado grata

**Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¡Pero si gritas así no podremos oír nada!- Dijo Misty en un susurro, agachada frente a la puerta, espiando por una hendija

-¡Tu eres la que está gritando!- Le contradijo Dawn en el mismo tono, con las rodillas semiflexionadas sobre Misty

-¡Dejen de discutir tontas, no sabremos que más van a decir!- Chistó May, desde arriba de la fila

Las tres chicas tenían sus trajes de baño puestos, y habían ido a buscar a sus novios, Gary y Brock para ir todos juntos a la piscina del hotel en el que se hospedaban. Las tres habían tenido la maravillosa idea de pasar unas vacaciones en un lujoso hotel de Isla Espuma, junto con sus novios y Gary y Oak. Más que nada para revivir momentos y esas cosas, claro.

Pero no les estaba gustando en lo absoluto lo que estaban oyendo desde la habitación de los masculinos.

-¡Pero Serena nunca me gustó, manga de entrometidos!- Les gritaba Ash desde su cama con su Pikachu

-Pues las cosas no están tan mal con ella como terminaron con Misty cuando se te confesó y saliste huyendo- Le respondió Gary, poniéndose su típico colgante

Ash gruñó- ¡Por que no sabía lo que sentía por ella!- Se sonrojó

-Si claro, como no- Bromeó Drew también- Bebé llorón-

Paul sonrió de lado- Oh Drew, tu tampoco tienes derecho a decirle nada- Guardó algo en un cajón- Estas más casado que mis padres-

-¿Disculpa?- Cuestionó el peli verde, como si la respuesta fuese obvia

-Dawn es demasiado bonita para ti, Paul. Se debe quedar contigo por que le compras cosas- Le dijo Gary, protegiéndose del almohadonazo que el peli morado le arrojó

-Cállate Oak, que tu estas solo por que quieres- Le respondió Paul- De todas formas, sí gasta mucho-

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- Gruñó Dawn, a punto de lanzarse a la habitación pero siendo sostenida por Misty y May

-¿Que Dawn gasta?- Cuestionó Drew- ¿Acaso alguna vez viste todo lo que come May?-

May ahogó un gritó- Ese engreído me las va a...-

-¡Shh!- Chistaron sus amigas a la vez

-Al menos puedes comer en cualquier parte. Misty solo come dulces de los más refinados de lugares específicos. ¿Sabes cuanto vale una bocha de helado en su heladería favorita de Ciudad Celeste? ¡Cinco dólares!-

-Cálmate Misty, calma...- Dijo para sí misma, pero sus amigas la oyeron- Ya tendrá su merecido-

-¿Cinco dólares?- Repitió la pregunta Brock, quien había estado callado hasta el momento- Con cinco dólares compras una pokebola básica, Ash-

-Ni me lo digas- El morocho depositó a Pikachu en la cama- Podría haber capturado tantos pokemón en vez de haber comprado tantos helados...-

-Oigan, ustedes son los que tienen novia, no se quejen. Si tanto les molesta gastar dinero, solo déjenlas y ya- Dijo Gary soberbiamente

-No me estoy quejando, solo que preferiría gastar menos- Respondió Drew

-No voy a dejarla para que tu te la quedes, Gary- Bromeó Paul, aunque hizo fruncir el ceño a Dawn, como si esa fuese la única razón para no abandonarla

-Oh no, no. Yo tengo códigos. Claro que no me molestaría estar con Serena. ¿A ti si Ash?-

-Mmm...- Dudó Ash- Preferiría que no, pero si eso quieres-

-¡Duda! ¡Está dudando!- Dijo en voz baja la pelirroja

-¡Cállate que todas queremos escuchar!- La pateo levemente May desde atrás

-Hablando de dinero, necesito que me devuelvas el que te presté, Brock- Exclamó Paul

-¿Lo necesitas? ¿Ya acabaste todo el que trajiste?-

-No lo acabé, pero tengo que comprarle un regalo a Dawn. Quiere una de esas tontas pokebolas con estrellitas o algo así-

-¡¿Cómo que tontas?!- Se quejó la peli azul

-Oh, Paul, aún tienes tanto que aprender- Drew agitó su cabello- No le compres regalos por que sí, solo para el año o los seis meses. Y claro que el del aniversario debe ser mejor-

-Voy a ponerme mucho más demandante ahora- Susurró la castaña

-Pueden ser regalos baratos. Oigan, yo le compré una escultura de cristal en una feria de pueblo Paleta y realmente cree que la conseguí del Monte Luna- Dijo Ash

Misty se estaba mordiendo la mano para no gritarle algo

-Ojala tuviese una novia... ¡Gastaría todo mi sueldo como doctor con tal de que sea feliz!- Decía Brock con sus manos juntas al lado de su cara

-Ni lo menciones- Drew rodó los ojos

-¿Saben que más tienen nuestras novias?- Preguntó retóricamente Paul- Se desesperan si son impuntuales-

-Dímelo a mí- Ash subió a Pikachu a su hombro y tomó su toalla- Misty no me habló durante dos días por llegar tarde a una cita-

-¿Que tanto más tarde?- Preguntó Brock

-Eh bueno... la verdad es que lo olvidé- Ash se rascó la cabeza y sonrió divertidamente

-Y supongo que luego le compraste algo costoso- Dijo Drew colocándose sus lentes de sol

-Así es- Afirmó el morocho

Cuando vieron a Gary dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, May y Dawn tomaron a Misty de los hombros y salieron corriendo de allí

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Tengo pensado hacer éste corto fic que vino a mi cabeza de repente, como todas mis ideas, así que espero que lo disfruten. No se cuando podré publicar el próximo capítulo ya que estoy bastante ocupada con Batallas, pero les aseguro que lo voy a subir y no lo voy a abandonar**

 **Un besitooo**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	2. El Plan de Dawn

**Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen**

* * *

-Muy bien, ésto debería funcionar- Dijo Dawn, mientras sostenía entre sus manos tres trajes de baño

-Ya tenemos trajes de baño, Dawn- Le replicó Misty

-Si, pero éstos son especiales- Volvió a responder la peli azul

Después de oír la conversación que sus novios y Gary y Brock habían tenido entre ellos, las chicas decidieron retrasarse un poquito a su llegada a la piscina para planear con éxito la venganza que querían llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, ninguna de las tres tuvo una idea similar, por lo que iban a intentar las tres opciones hasta que Ash, Drew y Paul cayeran rendidos a ellas suplicando sus disculpas

Debido a un piedra papel o tijera, el plan de Dawn iba a ser el primero.

-Oh, no Berlitz, no, no y no- Le dijo May, mientras miraba los trajes de baño que tenía su amiga en las manos y se alejaba de ella

-Oh, si, si, Balance- La contradijo Dawn- No es algo que nosotras usaríamos, ¿verdad?-

-Por su puesto que no, Dawn. Jamás me pondría esa... ¿se puede considerar tanga o es simplemente un hilo?- Misty le arrebató uno de los trajes de las manos de Dawn, mientras lo miraba con atrevimiento. Consistía en un bra de dos pequeños triángulos sin armazón ni aro y una colaless roja

-Yo menos- Dijo May, dándole una mirada de desprecio- Además, ¿Dónde los conseguiste?-

-Mi tía Jane se los dio a mamá cuando era joven y nunca los usó- Respondió la peli azul, levantándolos uno por uno desde sus perchas para observarlos mejor

-¿Y por qué demonios los trajiste?- Preguntó May, arrebatándole un traje blanco confeccionado de la misma forma

Dawn se sonrojó- B-bueno...- Titubeó, haciendo que sus amiga dejaran de prestarle atención a los atrevidos trajes de baño y la miraran a ella- Creí que... bueno tal vez a Paul le...-

-Suficiente, ya entendí- Cortó Misty, tirando el traje de baño

-Ay Misty, ¿Por que la cortaste? Es muy divertido cuando se sonroja- Dijo May divertida

-Por favor May, si tu eres quien más se sonroja de las tres- Contratacó Dawn- Con que solo Drew respire ya eres como el Pikachu de Ash-

-Pero por eso es divertido cuando ustedes se sonrojan, ¡Casi siempre soy yo!-

-¿Podemos volver al punto principal, o sea nuestra venganza?- Preguntó Misty, interrumpiéndolas- Si lo que tenemos que hacer es ponernos estos trajecitos para que todos nos miren y se pongan celosos yo estoy de acuerdo-

-¿En serio?- Se ilusionó Dawn, con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Por qué la sigues Misty? ¡No quiero que todo el hotel me vea el trasero!- Se quejó la castaña

-Porque así Paul se molestará por que todos le miren las bubis a Dawn y a Drew le molestará que todos te miren el trasero- Misty cerró los ojos soberbiamente- Y yo tengo de ambos, no en exceso como ustedes, claro-

-Si lo dices así me veo demasiado expuesta...- Dijo Dawn

May también dudó. Ella era quien siempre elegía una parte de debajo más grande que las que estaban de moda por que ni a Drew ni a ella les gustaba que su bien proporcionado trasero esté a la vista de todos.

Lo mismo ocurría con Dawn, quien se sentía incomoda cuando al mantener una conversación no la miraban a los ojos, y solía pelear con Paul por golpear a cualquiera que la mirara. Por éste motivo, siempre usaba los brassieres menos reveladores posibles y que en vez de aumentar su volumen, las reduzcan.

Misty no tenía ni demasiado por arriba ni tampoco su trasero era tan envidiable como el de May. La natación le había proporcionado unas largas y hermosas piernas que solo podían esconderse con un traje de neopren, por lo que no tenía demasiado remedio. Además, a pesar de que a Ash le molestara que la miren, nadie se le acercaba por su feroz carácter.

-Bueno si ambas titubean podemos pasar a mi plan- Dijo Misty, dejando el traje de baño rojo y tomando el azul eléctrico

-No, no; yo gane el piedra, papel o tijera, así que primero se hará lo que yo diga- Dawn se puso de pie- May, ¿te unes o no?-

La castaña miró el pequeño traje de piezas rojas y luego a sus amigas. Finalmente dio a entender su rendición con un resoplido- Esta bien. Pero si alguno se pasa de mano conmigo necesitaré que lo golpees, Mist-

-La idea es que Drew se encargue de eso- Dawn tomó el traje blanco- Muy bien, Plan de Dawn en acción-

* * *

-¡No tiene sentido si caminas así May- La regañó Dawn mientras salían del asensor- Además, aún no te sacaste la ropa-

La castaña tenía un short de jean y un top verde rayado, con una toalla blanca (cortesía del hotel) en sus manos. Misty y Dawn tenían vestimentas similares

-Pero ya me imagino lo que será...-

-No olviden sacarse la ropa muy lentamente, y ponernos frente a todos- Dijo Dawn, acomodándose el cabello

-Ya quiero ver sus caras- Dijo Misty ansiosa

Llegaron a la piscina. Un enorme área muy bien decorada, con una piscina ovalada en medio, y muchas reposeras y sombrillas a su alrededor. Varios huéspedes se encontraban tomando sol con sus pokemón, jugando en la piscina o bebiendo algo en una pequeña zona que correspondía al bar del sector.

-Ahí está Ash- Dijo Misty, viendo al peli negro compartiéndole de su bebida a Pikachu, ambos en una reposera

-Ahí está Drew- Dijo May, señalando al peli verde, quien cerca de Ash estaba tomando sol- Argh, debería ponerse la camiseta. ¡Miren como lo miran esas de allá!-

-Ahora todos se fijaran en ti y tu trasero, May. No te preocupes- Dijo Dawn, mientras buscaba a Paul con la mirada, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, en la piscina con los ojos cerrados en señal de relajación- Y ahí está Paul. No estarás con los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo, cariño-

-Muy bien. ¿Quién va primera?- Preguntó Misty, alternando miradas entre sus amigas

-¿Eh? ¿Primera?- Cuestionó la castaña

-Tu deberías ir primera, eres la más valiente- Le dijo Dawn a Misty

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tu tuviste ésta idea así que tu te quitas la camiseta primero!- Misty la empujó hacia adelante, provocando que esté más en el centro del escenario

Dawn fijó la mirada en su novio, quien la había divisado desde lejos, y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de lado. En otras circunstancias la hubiese derretido, peor recordar como la dejó parada frente a sus amigos, hacía que se le congelara la sangre de nuevo

Emitió un leve y suave gruñido mientras se quitaba la camiseta lentamente

Y los ojos de Paul no tardaron en abrirse como platos, al igual que las miradas de varios muchachos al rededor

Se sintió híper expuesta durante unos segundos, por lo que miró a sus amigas de forma suplicativa pero regañadora, para que repitieran el proceso

-S-si- Dijo May con rapidez, mientras junto con Misty se quitaban la camiseta y el short.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la piscina, Paul sentía como el hervía la sangre y sospechó que algo tramaba su novia al ver a sus amigas vestidas de esa forma.

Claro que el traje le quedaba de maravilla, no todas las chicas están dotadas con un cuerpo como el que tenía la coordinadora, pero revelaba demasiado. El demasiado que solo él tenía permitido ver porque ella era solo suya

Lo peor del caso, era que Dawn no lucía ni avergonzada ni expuesta, sino que caminaba como si tuviese un poncho puesto, con la misma cara de siempre y una expresión de despreocupación completa en su rostro.

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que la piscina estaba completamente llena de entrenadores HOMBRES que estaban fijando sus ojos en ella? ¡En ella y en su hermoso cuerpo! ¡Hermoso pero de su propiedad!

Justo cuando creía que había olvidado todo a su alrededor debido a la rabia que tenía, sintió un golpazo en el pie

-¿Que demonios?- Preguntó muy enojado, mientras un alegre Totodile salía a la superficie del agua

-Lo siento- Se disculpó un chico, mientras tomaba a su Pokemón en brazos- Él solo estaba...-

-Pues ten más cuidado, niño- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía tener un año o dos menos que él, lo suficiente para llamarlo de esa forma- Permiso- Le dijo con el mismo frío tono, antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar algo

Dirigió su mirada hacia Ash y Drew, a quienes esperaba encontrar tan perjudicados como a él. Pero el coordinador estaba muy tranquilo tomando sol y el tonto de Ash estaba jugando con su rata eléctrica

-Oigan- Le dijo a ambos, tapando el sol a Drew haciendo que éste se incorpore y se quite los anteojos

-De tan buen humor como siempre- Dijo el peliverde entre dientes- Me estás tapando el sol-

-¿Acaso no las ven?- Preguntó el pelimorado irritado

-¿Ver que, Paul?- Cuestionó Ash, dejando a Pikachu a un lado

-Los micro trajes que sus novias y la mía tienen puestos-

-¿Micro traje? ¿Te refieres a esos pequeñitos? Misty nunca...-

Pero el azabache se quedó con la palabra en la boca, en el momento en que divisó a Misty estirando para hacer un clavado en la piscina. Con un minúsculo traje de baño azul, que dejaba ver de su cuerpo más de lo que debería. En otros momentos le hubiese gustado hacer otra cosa con ese traje de baño, pero el saber que todos tenían los ojos sobre ella no le daban ganas más que de enviarles un trueno a todos ellos

-¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que se le ve todo?! ¡Por poco sus...! ¡Ya saben, se le están por salir!- Gritó Ash, mientras se ponía de pie

-¿A si? ¿Pues que crees? ¡Mi novia tiene cuatro veces más que la tuya, todos están mirándola!- Le respondió Paul gritando

-¿Que demonios le pasa a May? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que tiene el mejor trasero de la región? ¡Nadie debería mirarla más que yo!- Dijo Drew frunciendo el ceño, mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Cómo crees que no van a mirarla si tiene esa mini tanga puesta?- Cuestionó Ash, sin dejar de enviar miradas fulminantes a quienes observaban a Misty

-¡Tu tampoco la mires!- Gruño Drew, quien raramente se enojaba- Oh no, claro que no. Eso si que no lo voy a permitir-

Un chico se estaba acercando a May mientras ésta ordenaba algo en el bar, provocando que deba apoyar sus codos en la barra y flexionar su tronco un poco. Drew no sabía si lo hacía apropósito o que, pero parecía que quería darle más vista de su hermoso trasero con una bombachita roja a todos los babosos

Aunque fuese un plan maligno por parte de las tres, May no haría eso. Entonces lo peor del caso resultaba ser que lo hacía inocentemente, ya que ese movimiento también lo hacía cuando tenía desde una malla, así hasta un enorme pantalón deportivo

El muchacho le hablaba a May de forma carismática, y la pobre seguramente era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que atraía a los hombres como un imán por su perfecto y redondo trasero

-Ese chico... Su Totodile casi me muerde- Dijo Paul frunciendo el ceño

-Con más razón voy a darle una lección- Drew volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol y se dirigió a donde May

-Yo voy a ponerle un poncho a Dawn- Dijo Paul, con la vena de su cabeza cada vez más hinchada, mientras se dirigía hacia su novia, quien estaba sentada con los pies en la piscina, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo detrás de ella, sacando pecho como si lo necesitara

-Y el próximo que mire a Misty no verá la luz del día otra vez- Comenzó a caminar- ¡Vámonos Pikachu!-

* * *

-¡Dawn eres un genio!- La alagó May

-Ay May, por favor- La peli azul hizo un gesto con su mano- No es cierto, ¡Sí lo soy!-

-Nunca había visto a Ash tan celoso- Dijo Misty mientras arrojaba la toalla en el cesto de toallas del hotel- Tengo que admitirlo, ¡Se veía tan lindo! ¡Jamás suele expresar sus celos!-

-Oh, y eso no será lo mejor- Dijo May

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Dawn, mientras abrían la puerta de la habitación

-Por que la venganza aún no termina- La castaña cambió su mirada a una malvada, asustando un poco a sus amigas- El plan de May todavía no comienza-

* * *

 **Bueno, se que me tardé bastante con éste capítulo, pero estuve de vacaciones y no tenía la computadora para escribir. Bastante atareada estoy con Batallas y otro proyecto que tengo en mente. ¡Cuantas más historias se tienen más difícil es!**

 **Gracias Amunet Black por tu review. Yo no tenía esperanzas de tener reviews de todas formas. ¡Es que el primer capítulo era muy corto! Gracias por seguir mi historia**

 **Besitos a todos**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


	3. El Plan de May

**Hoy fui a la peluquería y me podaron. Antes ya parecía Serena con el pelo largo y ahora parezco Serena con el pelo corto. A nadie le importa pero estoy enojada y vengo a escribir. No tengo nada contra Serena pero soy Pokeshipper y prefiero parecerme a Misty.**

 **Vale aclarar que odio la peluquería. Kissotones.**

 **Los personajes de Pokemón no me pertenecen**

* * *

-¿Entendieron el plan?- Volvió a preguntar May, por quinta vez, mientras las tres estaban reunidas frente a la mesita de su habitación como si estuviesen planificando el ataque al ejército enemigo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Te dijimos que sí más de tres veces, May- Respondió Misty

-Me sigue sorprendiendo que sea a ti a quien se le ocurrió éste plan- Dijo Dawn, con los brazos cruzados mientras alzaba una ceja

-El chico que me hablaba hoy me invitó amablemente a realizarle sexo oral- Respondió May con el ceño fruncido y el tono de voz un poco más elevado. Sus amigas la miraron horrorizada- De ahí saqué la idea-

-¡Qué descarado!- Gritó Misty

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Dijo Dawn de la misma forma

-Ni yo entiendo como se atreve. No es como si él estuviese tratando de coquetear conmigo desde el principio y yo se la haya seguido, ¡él solo lo preguntó y ya!-

-Bueno tal vez...- Dijo Misty mientras hacía una extraña mueca, que le demostraba a May que no le iba a gustar en absoluto lo que iba a decir

-¿Tal vez que?-

-Qué tu no te diste cuenta de que estaba coqueteando contigo hasta que Drew apareció. Con ese trasero enorme que tienes, toda la piscina quería coquetear contigo- Dijo Dawn directamente

-¡Dawn!- La regañó Misty- ¡No debías ser tan directa!-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy muy inocente?- Recriminó May, aunque se lo preguntó más para ella misma- ¡Tu no puedes decir nada de mi trasero con las hermanitas que tienes colgando del pecho!- Le rugió a Dawn

-Pero estoy orgullosa de ellas- Dawn se tomó los pechos con las manos por encima de la ropa con soberbia en su rostro, mientras Misty rodaba los ojos

-Muy bien, ya nos estamos yendo de tema- Miró su reloj, y antes de que May pudiese contestarle a Dawn, habló- Son las ocho treinta. A las nueve iniciaremos el plan, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Oye, es mi plan y yo lo dirijo- Exclamó May. Se aclaró la garganta mientras Misty levantaba las manos en señal de que le cedía su puesto- Drew es el más romántico de los tres, así que supongo que es el único que me invitó a salir-

-Se, algo así- Dawn se miró las uñas con orgullo

-Ni que fuera tan importante- Dijo Misty en el mismo tono, casi al unísono de la peli azul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos

-Bueno- Pausó la castaña- Así que Drew y yo tenemos el auto. ¿Misty?-

-Con suerte Gary y Brock saldrán con las mismas chicas que ayer, y Ash tendrá el cuarto para él solo- Explicó la pelirroja

-Y así nuestro cuarto quedará libre para Paul y yo- Sintetizó la coordinadora de Sinnoh

-Pero aún hay algo...- Misty comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices

-No Misty, no intentes buscarle fallas a mi plan por que no las hay. Solo tenemos que resistirnos a ellos y ya-

-¿Cual es el problema?-

-¿Que haremos con Pikachu?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya sabiendo mas o menos la respuesta que sus amigas le darían

Y ambas se arrojaron al suelo al estilo anime, mientras Misty se rascaba la cabeza sin quitar esa inocente sonrisa de su rostro

-¡¿Acaso cada vez que tienes sexo con Ash, Pikachu está observando?!- Gritó May sin poder creer lo que estaban discutiendo

-¡Solo envíale un mensaje sugestivo a su celular para que comprenda que debe llevarlo al centro Pokemón!- Apoyó la peli azul

-¡O que lo guarde en una pokebola!-

-¡A Pikachu le gusta estar fuera de una Pokebola! ¡Odia estar encerrado!- Defendió Misty a la rata amarilla

-¡Y a ti te gusta tener sexo y odias no poder hacerlo por su presencia!- Contra atacó Dawn otra vez

-¿Intentaste enviarle el mensaje al menos?- Preguntó May sin gritar, ya de pie, pero aún agresiva

-Ya se lo envíe- Dijo Misty con pesadez y fastidio, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo que sus amigas al respecto de la situación- Y miren lo que respondió- Alzó su celular blanco con funda celeste mientras bajaba su cabeza-

 _-Claro Mist, puedes pasar la noche aquí. Creo que Brock y Gary se irán, así que tenemos la habitación y la televisión para Pikachu, tu y yo solos-_

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Decía Dawn tomándose sus hebras azules entre los dedos, en señal de histeria

-¿Qué haremos con Pikachu?- Preguntó May sentándose en la cama somier- No será una venganza real si Misty no puede tomar su parte del plan-

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Dawn tomó su teléfono lila de la cómoda y marcó un número

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Misty

-Shh- Indicó la peli azul- ¡Ah, hola Paul!-

 _-¿Dónde estás, Dawn? Te he estado buscando desde hace una hora. Creí que estarías entrenando-_ La voz de su novio sonaba alterada, una emoción raramente vista en él

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Le dijo May en un susurro, más para que le leyera los labios- ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo!-

Dawn le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara y siguió hablando- ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?- Preguntó con voz dulce, sabiendo que así le daba más ternura a su novio

 _-Quería disculparme... por haber actuado como un tonto-_ Dawn soltó un suspiro de risueño, y May y Misty al notarlo le hicieron gestos de muerte en el cuello, como para que no cediera ante él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero Paul raramente empleaba ese tono, y cada vez que lo hacía era para hacerle un monumento al poder que tenía su voz sobre ella _-Voy a compensarlo, lo prometo-_

Click, eso era lo que necesitaba- Bueno, hoy pensaba que tal vez podíamos vernos...- Utilizó una voz más sugestiva, de la que se avergonzó al ver las caras de sus amigas- Pero antes necesito un favor-

 _-¿Y qué es?-_

-Bueno, Misty me comentó que... Me comentó que ella y Ash no están a solas hace mucho, sabes- Misty abrió los ojos como platos, y sus gestos en el cuello se intensificaron y comenzó a hacerlo con dos manos- Y Ash es muy tonto para darse cuenta, ¿Crees que puedas deshacerte de Pikachu?-

 _-¿No le pediste a Gary antes que a mí, verdad?-_ Preguntó Paul celoso. Dawn se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que eso lo celaba, pero luego recordó la respuesta que le había dado a Gary y se enfureció. Sin embargo, no podía demostrar eso

-Claro que no, cariño. Tu eres mi novio y te lo pido a ti. ¿Crees que podrás inventarle algo para sacar a Pikachu del camino?-

 _-Está bien, lo intentaré. Pero luego quiero verte a ti-_

Dawn le hizo un gesto con el dedo gordo a Misty y May, a lo que la castaña respondió de la misma forma con ambas manos, pero la líder de gimnasio endureció su mandíbula y abrió más los ojos, dándole a entender que aún estaba enojada con ella

-Si Paul, por supuesto-

 _-Te enviaré un mensaje si consigo sacar a Pikachu de la habitación. Me voy a bañar-_

-De acuerdo. Adiós-

 _-Te amo-_

Música para sus oídos.

¡Recuerda lo que dijo de ti, Dawn, recuerda!

Pero haya dicho lo que haya dicho no quitaba el hecho de que seguía amándolo

-También yo-

Y colgó

-¡Perfecto!- May alzó los brazos en señal de victoria- ¡Problema Pikachu, solucionado!-

-¿Perfecto dices? ¡No tenía intenciones de que Paul se enterara de mi poca vida sexual!- Se quejó Misty

-Oh Mist, tranquila- La consoló Dawn- Todos lo saben-

Misty abrió la boca, indignada, dispuesta a decir algo, pero May habló primero

-Ya son lasa nueve y diez. Prepárense chicas. La ejecución del plan de May, comienza-

* * *

Tenía puesta la vergonzosa lencería, ya que no creía que Ash llegara a hacer una conexión entre que Paul se haya llevado a Pikachu a "entrenar" y que ella misteriosamente apareciera con esa ropa interior tan sensual.

Se sonrojó con solo pensarlo. Aunque traía puestas unas sandalias blancas de piscina, una musculosa suelta con tirantes y un short de jean desgastado, no podía evitar recordar su imagen con ese conjunto tan atrevido. Era de Dawn, claro estaba, por lo que había tenido que ajustar un tantito los breteles y las bragas le ajustaban bastante en las caderas

Pero sus amigas habían insistido, ya que la venganza tenía que ser perfecta y la ropa interior atrevida ayudaría a eso

Levantó la mano y dio tres suaves y continuos tocs antes de comenzar a escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta

Ash le abrió la puerta más despeinado de lo normal, dando a entender que estaba acostado en la cama mirando la televisión, que se encontraba encendida. Traía puesta una musculosa negra arrugada y unos shorts deportivos que Misty sabía que solo usaba para dormir. Estaba descalzo

Era perfecto

Y estaba pensando justo lo que no debía pensar, pero no podía evitarlo. Y menos aún cuando la tomó de los hombros con un brazo para depositarle un beso en la frente

-Al fin llegaste. Creí que te habías arrepentido-

El contacto con sus labios era tan familiar que no le producía sensaciones que no haya sentido antes. Pero repetirlas no dejaba de ser casi igual de agradable

-Claro que no me arrepentí, tonto- Respondió la pelirroja entrando en la habitación mientras él cerraba la puerta. Solo la luz del velador se encontraba encendida además de la televisión

-¿Y Pikachu?- Preguntó haciéndose la tonta, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

-Paul me dijo que lo llevaría a entrenar con sus pokemón, y que si todos estaban muy cansados los llevaría al centro- Se arrojó en la cama con naturalidad mientras tomaba el control remoto

-Oh, bueno, está bien- Respondió con el mismo tono, mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿Qué estás mirando?-

La tomó de la muñeca y la recostó junto a él de un tirón- Nada en especial, buscaba una película-

-¡Ash! ¡Ten cuidado, no me jales así!- Lo regañó Misty, aunque después se recostó entre su hombro y su cuello

Ash sonrió- Lo siento-

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó la líder de gimnasio, al ver que su novio no dejaba de mirarla

-Que me molestó que todos te miraran de esa forma en la piscina-

-Si, bueno- Se acurrucó más contra él- Hiciste un escándalo-

-Estabas casi desnuda, Misty. ¿Acaso querías que me babeara como todos ellos?-

-Podrías haberlo hecho, no me ves desnuda muy a menudo- Misty lo dijo de forma de broma, pero sabía que ese podía ser el inicio que necesitaba

-N-no lo digas tan a la ligera- Dijo Ash, titubeando- No tenemos ocasión, es todo-

Y era irónico, por que era la ocasión perfecta. Pero Ash era demasiado torpe como para notarlo, así que Misty ya había asumido que tendría que dirigir todo el proceso

Que injusto, a May y Dawn seguramente se les haría más fácil

-De todas formas...- Misty pudo sentir un poco más de calor saliendo de su cuerpo- No te quedaba... No te quedaba mal-

-Oh, entonces puedo pedírselo a Dawn mañana otra vez- Bromeó

-¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero que otros te vean así!- Ash la presionó más contra él, y Misty no pudo evitar oler su perfume. Era el que se ponía después de bañarse, y él sabía que le encantaba- Así que usar esos trajecitos fue idea de Dawn-

-Eh, sí, más o menos-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué se les ocurrió?-

-Sólo fue un desafío Ash, no es para tanto- Inventó la mentira lo más rápido que pudo, pero no creía poder seguir manteniéndola demasiado

-¿Un desafío?-

-Sí Ash, un desafío-

-Pero Misty no estás...-

Y lo calló con los labios, para así dar inicio a la tortura y no tener que seguir inventando mentiras

Aunque Ash le siguió el beso normalmente al principio, a los dos minutos aproximadamente, el chico se dio cuenta de que esa ocasión que nunca tenían era ahora, ya que se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, la tomó en brazos y la colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo

-Crees- Dijo Ash entre beso y beso, pero Misty no se detendría- Que ésta...- Beso- ¿Sea la ocasión?-

Misty detuvo los besos en su boca y siguió hacia la mandíbula y luego al cuello- ¿Tu que crees?-

-Ya no se si puedo pensar- Le respondió Ash suavemente, con los ojos cerrados

Misty sintió su excitación debajo de ella, y claramente eso la excitaba a ella también. Pero, ¡No! ¡Eso no debía pasar! Además, ¿Solo con besos en el cuello se pone así? ¿Para que se había puesto esa atrevida ropa interior?

Volvió a dirigirse a su boca y bajó las manos por su pecho, subiéndolas y bajándolas de arriba a abajo, pasando muy cerca del borde de su short. Ash, mientras tanto, pasó las manos desde su cintura a su trasero y sus muslos, acariciándolos de la misma forma. Luego el chico se dirigió a su cuello, y cuando Misty menos se lo esperaba, le quitó la musculosa

Ash quedó estupefacto ante la vista que tenía

Misty sabía que no era Dawn, y que sus pechos no eran los más envidiables del universo, pero sin embargo tenía lo justo y necesario, cuestión que si se ponía un lindo escote, se llevaba varias miradas

-¿Desde cuando tu...?- Dijo el azabache como pudo

-¿Acaso me queda mal?- Preguntó Misty, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Estoy dudando si quitártelo o no, para que entiendas- Titubeó Ash en el mismo tono, y siguió con su cuello

Misty sentía la excitación del chico crecer más y más, y no sabía en que momento debía retirarse con la excusa de tener hambre y dejarlo con las ganas

Pero cuando la recostó en la cama, besó todo su cuerpo, y le colocó la mano en la entre pierna, sabía que no había marcha atrás

Oh May, lo siento mucho. Pero tu plan no funcionó.

* * *

May no había tenido que dar tantos rodeos, aunque al contrario de Misty y Dawn, Drew era el más atrevido de la relación y ella solo le seguía la corriente

Sip, Misty había dicho varias veces que era como Ash en mujer

Habían salido a cenar al campo de golf del hotel, en una especie de "noche de campo" bajo la luna. May no podía negar que la había pasado de maravilla, y que cada segundo que pasaba con Drew se sentía más enamorada de él.

Pero claro, la había traído a cenar, y después hablaba con sus amigos de lo mucho que comía y lo mucho que gastaba. Así que esta noche decidió no comer demasiado. Comió lo que comerían Misty o Dawn.

-No comiste demasiado- Había dicho él, antes de terminar en la situación actual

-No, siempre como demasiado. Gastas mucho-

Drew se atragantó con la aceituna que estaba comiendo, y la chica, con una sonrisa mezquina, le alcanzó el vaso con jugo que tenía al lado

-¿Qué haré con ésta comida entonces?- Preguntó algo divertido el coordinador

-No lo se, ahora ya no tengo hambre. Podrías comprar más regalos en vez de gastar tanto en comida- Dijo la chica, lanzándole una indirecta de que se estaba poniendo más demandante debido a lo que había escuchado

-Oh, no, tendrás que compensármelo- Y se acercó a ella, la besó, y despacio fue arrinconándola hacia el suelo, sobre el mantel, debajo del cual podía sentir la fría hierba

May enredó sus manos en su cabello verde, mientras el chico comenzaba a descender hacia su cuello

-También tienes que compensar otra cosa- Dijo el peli verde, entre besos, sabiendo que tenía el control

-¿Y que es?- Preguntó May, embobada

-Haber usado ese traje de baño tan pequeño, y que ese idiota se atreviera a hablarte- Drew se apoyó en su ante brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Recién ahí May abrió los ojos

-Dawn insistió en que nos lo probemos- Le respondió igual de embobada. Drew era demasiado perfecto para estar con ella, y lo sabía. Había un motivo por el que temía fracasar en su propio plan, por más que lo haya practicado miles de veces, y era el contacto visual con el chico. Se sentía bella, se sentía amada y por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía protegida

Temía que su plan fallara, ¿Qué les diría a Misty y a Dawn?

El plan de Dawn tuvo éxito a medias, ya que los tres habían caído como bobos pero ahora estaban rogando su perdón, y lo más probable era que tanto ella como sus amigas se lo cedieran con facilidad, si sus novios las miraban de ésta manera como a ella

Es que lo amaba, pero le molestaba que diga esas cosas sobre ella con sus amigos

Oh May, ¿por que no simplemente se lo preguntas? Sería mucho más fácil

¡Que ni se te ocurra May, echaras todo a perder!- Podía oír las voces de May y Dawn

-Eran una bragas demasiado pequeñas- Respondió su novio suavemente- Aunque no me molestaría que te las pusieras para mi-

Vete maldita punzada en la entre pierna, ¡Vete!

No. Era el pie que necesitaba. Si, le bajaría los pantalones y se iría, exactamente, era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio

-No seas pervertido- Dijo sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado, sabiendo que a Drew le daba ternura- Tengo otras bragas puestas-

-Oh, pero tengo la novia con el mejor trasero de Hoenn, esas eran especiales- Y antes de que May pudiese responder otra vez, bajo sus labios a los suyos, moviéndolos suavemente al mismo compás de su boca

Sus besos eran tan suaves

Y la puntada en la entre pierna aumentaba, y no podía esperar a que introdujera su mano dentro de su ropa interior

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, oíste- Cortó el beso, mirándola con el mismo amor- Perdóname por haberme enojado así, y haberle dicho un par de palabrotas a ese tipo. Pero tu trasero es mío. Todo tu cuerpo es mío. Y nadie más puede verlo-

-Drew... Estamos en un campo de golf...- Soltó casi sin pensarlo, mientras seguía mirándolo a los ojos y el chico dirigía una mano a sus muslos, descubiertos gracias al vestido blanco sin forma que traía puesto- Cualquiera podría vernos-

-Aquí solo será la introducción- Se dirigió a su cuello y corrió un poco el bretel del vestido para besar sus hombros- Luego iremos a mi habitación-

Colocó su mano en la excitación del chico con timidez

Vamos May, levántate ahora

Debes irte, se quedará con las ganas. ¿No ves lo excitado que está?

Oh, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y su propio plan había fallado

* * *

Si para May era fácil, para Dawn lo era aún más.

Paul y Dawn eran de esas parejas que nunca desaprovechan una oportunidad para tener sexo, por lo que la chica fue directamente al grano, incluso antes de que el entrenador llegara a su habitación

Se había puesto su mejor brassier y sus mejores bragas para hacer la tarea con rapidez

Por que sabía que no podía resistirse con facilidad, por lo que intentaría hacerlo todo ella, y que el no pueda hacerle nada

-Oh, pero que buen recibimiento- Dijo el chico atrevidamente. Sin siquiera esperar a que Dawn respondiera, la tomó de la cintura con una mano, y cerró la puerta con la otra

-Te molestó que todos me vean con ese traje de baño, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó suavemente, mientras se apegaba más a él- Ahora solo tu me puedes ver-

Bajó las manos a sus muslos y Dawn se enroscó en su cadera de un tirón- Así es como debe ser-

A pasos atolondrados se dirigieron a la cama, y el se colocó sobre ella. Bueno, lo había planificado diferente, pero luego podrían voltear. No tenía nada de malo si solo le sacaba el brassier, ¿verdad?

-Eres hermosa- Le dijo, justo cuando cortó el beso, y la admiró por unos segundos. Luego bajó a su cuello y la curva de sus pechos sobre el sostén. Después le colocó una mano sobre ellos, y comenzó a moverlos en círculos

Música para sus oídos. Pero soltó una risa en el momento que lo colocó a él sobre la cama, y con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, comenzó a subirle la camiseta que tenía puesta, hasta que él mismo finalmente se la quitó

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para luego agacharse y volver a besarlo. Paul le soltó el broche del brassier en una práctico movimiento, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando su boca se encargó de éstos

-Ven aquí- Susurró Paul, con voz ronca, recostándola en la cama

Y quitándole las bragas con suavidad

Trazando un camino de besos, desde su cuello, hasta sus pechos

Hasta su estómago

Y finalizando en su centro más sensible, donde se dio cuenta de que el plan había fallado. Por los menos por su cuenta

* * *

Despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, como si fuese obra del destino. Dawn en una habitación, y May y Misty en la misma. La castaña y la pelirroja se vieron las caras y abrieron sus ojos como platos. Dawn no estaba con ellas, pero casualmente, las tres exclamaron a la vez

-Oh, no-

El plan definitivamente, ha fallado

* * *

 **Disculpen mi escasa imaginación al momento de escribir momentos bochornosos, pero me da mucha vergüenza y nunca lo había hecho**

 **~Hannah McCatter~**


End file.
